Military personnel commonly find themselves at the edge of a ship/boat without proper flotation equipment for a variety of reasons (e.g., cigarette break, fresh-air break, etc.). The risk of inadvertently going overboard is unfortunately high. Once in the water, the person must stay afloat until someone notices them missing and initiates a Search and Rescue (SAR) effort to extract them from the extreme conditions at sea.